


Downpour

by milanthruil



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed is sent to Seattle to assist on a case and realizes how much he dislikes rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Humor me, I live in Seattle. ;)

Speed stood in the parking lot of an old brickwork hotel, drenched, watching the rain drizzle from the sky. The horizon blurred between green and gray. He never had been one for cold and wet. Why did they have to send _him_ to Seattle to work on a case? Delko had actually volunteered to go. Speed had a theory that his best friend might actually be part fish. He smiled at the thought before frowning. If Delko had been so keen on going to one of the wettest cities in the country, why the hell had the lab chosen him instead? Speed glared at the rain, the Space Needle far on the horizon. His blue button down shirt was saturated and clung to his skin. He shivered; a cold trickle of rainwater rolling down his spine.

With a consenting sigh, he tramped his way inside the hotel, dripping on the carpet. The closed door muffled the sound of the rain on the pavement. He peeled of his shirt, wanting to be free from the icy fabric, and hung it to dry. His skin tightened with goose bumps brought on by sudden exposure to the air. He grabbed a dry shirt and a pair of boxers from his suitcase and headed into the bathroom.

Upon turning on the light, he was met with the slightly greenish tint that one is always confronted with when a room is lit by crappy fluorescent lighting. His clean clothes he placed on the counter before he started the shower. Soggy jeans and damp boxers were left to puddle water on the bathroom floor. When the temperature had reached a comfortable level that was neither ice cold nor hot enough to boil his skin, he stepped under the stream of water and let it cascade over him. The warmth thawed him, taking the chill from his bones. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face a few times. The water ran down his body, easing away the stress of travel

Sufficiently warm and relaxed, Speed turned off the shower and toweled himself dry. His joints, had they been capable of communication, would have sighed with contentment as he slipped into dry boxers and a t-shirt. He turned off the light and wandered out to the main room. The rain was falling harder and more raucously as he pulled back the thin covers on the bed. He slipped between the sheets (standard issue starch-n-scratch) and pulled the covers up to his chin. Sounds of heavy rain on the roof caused him to give a small shiver. He curled up and closed his eyes. "Perhaps the rain would stop in the morning," he thought as he fell asleep.

It didn't.


End file.
